The Child-Prince
by gwendolyndark
Summary: I don't even care anymore. I'm just writing shortfics for the time being. Inspired by an "I ship it." comment from a friend and I's roleplay. Slight yaoi, mostly fluff. Note: Ralis is older, I promise. Please. Other notes inside.


**This was inspired by a roleplay a friend and I do. I kinda made Ralis a lot older, the same age as Link, and there's a bit of an OC (of course, it's a roleplay) in the beginning. Eh. Some Hyrule, some AU. Does it matter? Whatever. Slight yaoi. I just needed to put this shortfic somewhere, so onto fanfiction it went. I'm just writing for the sake of writing at this point (all the while avoiding my actual fics) and rambling for the sake of rambling. Again: whatever.**

"**Carolyn's fleet of ships is leaving! Link! Ralis! Climb aboard!"**

Lamor was dead. My brain knew that was a fact, but yet at the same time, it didn't. His final scene would forever be engraved in my mind.

_A spearman, readying his aim. I saw it coming, yet couldn't do anything. At the last moment, a figure passed in front of me. Lamor. My eyes shuddered closed as my lover hit the blood-stained ground in front of me, and suddenly I bound into action. My hands found strength in my sword, and I sheared the spearman to the ground. He fell, but more took his place. There was no time for grieving, just protecting Lamor's body from further harm._

I pulled the spear from my lover's chest and leant over him. Blood was pooling, but what was one more man's blood in a sea of others? I checked for any signs of life, frantic that he might still be alive. But no, Lamor was dead, his eyes open, fear glazed on them.

My fingers trembled as I closed them, and tears started to stream down my cheeks. I clutched at Lamor's stained tunic and collapsed completely, sobbing.

Soon, though, I heard a figure kneel beside me. A hand touched my shoulder and I shuddered. I wanted to be left alone. Left alone to grieve over my lost love. My head, not on my own accord, snapped up and I yelled, "Get away!" Sobs still wracked me, and I lost my anger almost immediately. "Get away," I whispered, pulling Lamor into my lap.

It was Link, the benefactor of my misfortune. It was his fault I had to bring my forces into this war; his fault Lamor and I were here. My muddled senses picked up the fact that Link wanted me to leave.

My whole body shook, and I rocked Lamor in my arms. "I'm not leaving him," I uttered, completely broken, "I won't."

"Your people need you," I heard Link say gently, and his hand touched my shoulder again.

I slapped it away and snarled, "Do not touch me!" My tearstained face glared at the hero. "My people needed Lamor," I spat, knowing full well that I did not matter.

The hero sighed and tried a different approach. "You must get up, Ralis. You must be strong."

I shook my head, refusing to let go of Lamor. "I… I can't…" Sobs overtook my body again and I clutched to my once lover.

Link stood and leant over, prying my hands from their grip on Lamor. He hauled me up and pressed me to his chest. Warm arms went around me, and my fingers clenched in his tunic, sobbing anew. I had no energy for anything but curling against Link as he called a guard over.

I heard him say to take Lamor's body back to the Zora camp. I didn't want to hear it; didn't want to be reminded that my love was dead. I took large, shuddering breaths, but ended up coughing on my own saliva and crying again.

Link started walking, and I limped beside him, still clutching onto his tunic like a child, my lips trembling from the effort to stop sobbing. I sobbed once more, struggling to keep my eyes on the ground.

I heard the hero ask me if I was hurt, and I couldn't tell amidst all the emotional pain I was feeling. I mumbled that I didn't know. I was led into the medical tent, and almost immediately my legs gave out, and I clutched to Link. Pain lanced up my spine, and I let out a small whimper of pain, my eyes widening. Was I losing my ability to walk?

Horror swept through me as Link scooped me up and started carrying me. I was completely helpless, but I forced out through clenched teeth, "My back… Link, my back hurts…" My fingernails dug into Link's arm as I tried to fight through the pain. My breath quickened as more fear shot through me.

Link set me down gently in a bed, though it felt like fire was coursing through my veins. My back arched from the sheets as a healer came by and my vision faded into black.

I awoke slowly, drowsily, in the same place I had been in. Link was beside me, and I swallowed hard, trying to keep from sobbing again. I turned my head to look at him, and I had to blink a few times. My eyes were swollen, and nose congested. I sniffed a few times, then gave up. It was no use.

Link asked me how I felt, and I gave him an incredulous look. He clarified that he meant physically, and I replied, "Like death."

I sat up more and looked away from the blonde, embarrassed that he had practically dragged me from Lamor… Lamor. Tears welled up in my eyes again and I struggled to push them down. I was a useless prince; a useless ruler.

I knew Link would want me at the council meeting, but I felt too lost without Lamor. He had handled all of my state affairs, and now, I didn't know how to do it. And I didn't want to admit that, though they all probably knew.

I took a deep breath and stood, asking Link for another tunic. He seemed exasperated, but went and fetched one for me.

As I pulled it on, small stretches of pain shot through me, a reminder of the earlier battle. I still wasn't fully healed. I exited the medical tent and went in search of my people's camp. Once there, I was accosted by a Zora I had grown up with: Ralu. It seemed she was to be my new advisor, in Lamor's… absence.

I didn't want to think about it, and fought to keep my expression neutral. We headed to the food tent as I asked her how many were dead. There were few, but I muttered, "Not needed death."

Ralu stopped me and said gently, "You don't need to do this, my prince."

I closed my eyes briefly and whispered back, throat tightening, "He would want me to…"

Ralu nodded and smiled softly. "You're a good leader, Ralis. A good ruler."

My face went blank as I stared at her, feeling incredulous. My lips worked of their own accord, "I have been nothing but a failure. Lamor was your leader, not I."

"But you are our strength. Lamor may have guided you, but you were the one we looked up to. I did, at least. You're stronger than you think you are, Ralis…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded briefly. "Thank you," I whispered, continuing on to the food tent.

I complained about the food, and Ralu retorted, untactful, "These are not your pampered halls anymore, Ralis. You won't get that until we're back in the Domain." I knew she meant nothing by it, but even she grimaced as soon as she said it, and apologised.

I shook my head, spinning my spoon in the stew. I wasn't hungry anymore. "I know what everyone says behind my back…" I took a few bites, but lost my appetite even more.

Ralu and I headed to the council meeting. Link and Mayu, his advisor, were with the other side's leader, discussing possible outcomes to the war. Link knew that we would win, and I admired his honesty and his commanding air. I would never be able to be like him in that way.

I sat, feeling uncomfortable and lost without Lamor beside me. I didn't know how much Ralu knew about war, or even advising. I didn't want her there. I wanted Lamor. I knew I was acting like a child; Lamor wasn't coming back. Even so, I couldn't help but need him.

The meeting passed quickly and without any hitch, and the ruler had folded. He would withdraw his troops completely, and he and the whole of Hyrule would sign a treaty in half a fortnight. In the time between then and now, he would not attack. Or so he said. I trusted him, but Link had a different look on his face. This was why I needed Lamor. He watched out for me, and kept me from making stupid decisions. Maybe I would enlist Link to be my advisor. Since he wasn't technically a blood-bound king, I could do that, right? Lamor would know.

I sighed and stood; negotiations were over, and I was the last in the tent. Ralu was waiting for me outside, and I could tell she had something on her mind. "What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"It's just, Link wants to speak with you." She jerked her head over her shoulder, and I focused on Link.

I nodded and went to him. "Ralis," he said softly, "I'm sending you somewhere to recuperate. It's just for a few days, and I will look after Zora's Domain in your absence. I just worry about you, Ralis, and I don't want you to do anything rash."

I crossed my arms tightly and whispered, tears springing to my eyes again, "Because Lamor's dead, you think I'm going to go to war against you."

Link's face contorted into sympathy and he shook his head. "Not at all, Ralis. I just know you need some time off, is all. To grieve."

I exhaled slowly and nodded. "Yes, all right. Where will you send me?" I was worried he would keep me cooped up in Hyrule Castle, something I couldn't handle.

"I have friends who live in another realm who are… kind of a cat shelter for humans. They would be glad to take you in for some time."

It seemed suspicious, but I agreed. An hour later I was in a strange place, with automatic lights and odd looking black boxes. They called them televisions, and it was supposed to be entertainment. It seemed trivially dull, to me. I settled in quickly, though, and spent most of my time alone. I became more withdrawn, to the point that Vaati sent Link to see me.

As he entered my chamber—pardon, my room—I could see that he was exhausted. It had been three days, and the hero was taking care of two kingdoms. He stepped softly over to my bed and I scooted into a sitting position.

I knew how I looked, and I'm sure Link did, too. I hadn't bathed, and had barely eaten. I hadn't seen the light of day at all while I was here, making sure the blinds were drawn the moment I stepped into the room. I was mourning, and nothing could pull me out.

But somehow, Link did. After he had coaxed me into bathing and eating, he sat with me and talked. I didn't have to say anything back, and it was soothing to just listen.

Something had begun to stir in me, and I was afraid to place it. It was too soon after Lamor's death, but somehow Link had lightened my spirit and made me think about what I felt—or could feel—for him.

I stayed in that house for a fortnight, and my only visitor was Link. Eventually, though, I ventured out of my room and to the kitchen, where I was caught by a few members of the household. They forced me to talk to them, though by the end I was smiling and responding a bit back.

Link came through the portal and my mood lifted instantaneously. I smiled and greeted him, and though he seemed tired, he did the same. I excused myself, and went upstairs. A few hours later, when Link didn't come up, I ventured downstairs under the guise of needing food.

My ears perked as I heard a hushed conversation.

"I don't understand it, Vaati, and I was hoping you'd be able to spread some light on it." That was Link; I could tell without even seeing him.

Vaati replied, "It's just your feelings, Link." He sighed and was silent for a moment. "Honestly, you were bound to generate this type of feeling. I'd be surprised if you didn't, you being you, and Ralis being, well, gay."

Gay. It was what this realm called my preference. I had gotten used to it, but the phrasing caught me off guard. What was Link trying to say?

"I know, Vaat, I just… this shouldn't happen. I had Mayu before, and it's too soon for Ralis." It seemed as though Link was trying to come up with excuses. Yes it was soon, but Link had aroused feelings in me that I hadn't thought would happen so soon.

Vaati sighed again, exasperated. "Let him decide if it's too soon. You have to act on your feelings."

I had heard all I needed to. Scuttling back to my room silently, I shut the door behind me and jumped back under my covers to think.

Did Link think he was gay? That he had feelings for me? I hoped not, and yet, at the same time, my head was screaming yes. That that had obviously been what the entire point of that conversation was: Link's confliction of his feelings toward me. I was giddy, and yet, guilty. It was soon. It had only been a fortnight since Lamor's death. Would he want me to pursue another man? I shook my head slightly. Lamor was practical; that was why I had originally appointed him my advisor. He would want me to go out and live, not fret and pine for him the rest of my life. It was decided: I would speak to Link about my feelings, and hope that the conversation I had just heard was not a farce.

A quarter moon later—week in this realm—I had my chance. Link and I were sitting up in my bed, talking side by side, when my eyes started to close. I slept a lot, and usually Link took it as a polite dismissal. But as he started to get up, I reached up and wrapped my arm around his waist, keeping him sitting.

I felt Link tense slightly as I scooted towards him and curled against him, much like when he was comforting me. My body drank in Link's warmth as my eyes closed again; I was content, and sleepy. My nose buried into the side of Link's stomach as my arms settled around his middle.

The hero set his arm on my shoulders as—I assumed—he smiled. It seemed the thing he would do in a situation like this.

I fell asleep like this, though I woke up much different. I had gotten tangled in my bed sheets, with Link tangled around me. I was warm; too warm, and I sat up slightly. Link shifted slightly and roused, his mouth opening slightly.

A small sound escaped his throat and I smiled. It almost reminded me of Lamor. I pushed the thought from my head and settled back down next to my mostly sleeping companion.

I tucked my nose under his chin and murmured, "Good morning, Link…"

The hero mumbled a reply and easily slung his arm around me. I curled into him more and began to feel drowsy again.

I woke up again a while later and Link was sitting again. He had his fingers in my hair and was twirling a strand. I shifted, and the hand disappeared. I sighed, but didn't move again. "Why have I been here for so long, Link? You had said a few days…"

The hand went back to my hair. "You seem broken, Ralis." Link sighed as well. "I couldn't send you back, and, a part of me didn't want to." Link's voice dropped to a murmur; "I wanted to keep you to myself, though it was selfish."

"Only you have been able to breathe life back into me." I winced as Lamor was once again brought to the forefront of my mind, but I pressed on, "Something happened that I had never expected." I opened my eyes and stared up at the hero, sitting up some. "I grew attached to you. I wished for your meetings, and became upset when you were late or too busy to see me. I have not grown up any since being here; I have just pined for you."

The expression on Link's face forced me to look away. A moment later, his gentle fingers drew me to look back. There was confliction in his eyes and it was practically painted on his face. "Ralis," he murmured, before his lips were suddenly on mine.

The kiss was soft, though it ended too soon. "I have felt the same."


End file.
